Priscilla Redgrave
Name: Priscilla Redgrave (formerly just Priscilla) Origin: Devil's World Gender: No gender (Appears female) Age: Incalculable (The concept of time is dead to her) Status: Married to Dante Anthony Redgrave Classification: Witch, Magician Tier: At least 7-A physically has makes her 5-B full hax can make her High 2-A, High 1-A (At the end of the game base form) 0 (At the end of the game full power) | Impossible to define or understand not even memetic doesn't begin to describe his power (but by far inferior to Dante) | Same as before just to a much higher extend (can compete with Dante now) Powers and Abilities: Super Human abilities,Time manipulation (reverse and fast forward time for at least 10 years hours at most 150 years effects the entire omniverse), Ki manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Precognition, Reality Warping, Spaital Manipulation, Telekinesis, Badassery Embodiment, Gravity Manipulation, Immortality (type 3) , Probability Manipulation, Mastery of using any type of weapons, Can absorb life force, 4th wall awareness, Copy move sets by looking at his opponent (had his eyes closed but still can copy), Quantum Manipulation, Durability Negation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Casuality Manipulation, Lots of Magical Abilities, Enchanted Senses, Void Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Awakened Power (taps into a small fraction of his true potential), Conceptual Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Aura, The Force, Martial Arts, Telepathy, Martial Arts, Sealing, Shapeshifting, Acasuality, Acid Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Teleportation, Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Duplication, One Hit Kill Moves, Universal Creation, True Flight, Chakra Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, White Arts, Dark Arts, Animal Manipulation, Animated Shadow, Biological Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Destruction, Forcefields, Magnetism Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Invisibility, Necromancy, Plant Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Atomic Manipulation (can actually hit and destroy anyone to the point where the atoms don't exist anymore),Rage Power, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Reactive Evolution, Thread Manipulation, Weather Manipulation and is resistant to all the other manipulation but not like Dante | All the previous abilities amped to infinity and can copy abilities and amp to infinity (but still far inferior to Dante) and can become real if ever so desired | Like the rest but to extend that she can compete against Dante now Attack Potency: At least Planet level (at base in the beginning) Multiversal+ (full power in the beginning) True Infinity (At the end of the game) was very comparable to Dante | Impossible to define (though to fight all of fiction and reality verses he needed his full attention and effort (with his final transformation) to win while Dante can fool around in base form and still win without a scratch) | Equal to Dante Range: Hypervesal (Fought his brother all the way across the Hyperverse in less than a minute) Omniverse (at the end of the game) | Everywhere and No where (impossible to tell if he is there or not even in mortal/human form if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill but not as efficient as Dante) | Equal to Dante Speed: MFTL+ with Infinite reactions (in base managed to actually reacted to things octillion km a second casually point blank at 50% can react to googolplexian km a second point blank travelled past solar system in seconds) Irrelavent (comparable to Dante at the beginning and in the end which is Omnipresent)| Too fast to understand (Fought fiction and reality in her strongest state) | As fast as Dante Lifting Strength: Irrelavent (True Infinity at the end of the game) | Impossible to define (Lifted the entire fiction and reality verse in his final form with maximuim effort) | Equal to Dante Striking Strength: Hypervesal+ (True Infinity at the end of the game) | Impossible to define (a slash actually ever sent the entire fiction and reality verse into oblivion in his final form) | Equal to Dante Durability: Hyperversal+ (True Infinity at the end of the game) | True Infinity (still lower than Dante) | Indestructable Intelligence: Combat genius lots of years of experience and with lots of spells | Knows everything to the dot by existing | Equal to Dante Equipment: Her Staff | Everything (Possess a replica of everything and the weapons have more power than the original but prefers her fist ad staff) Stamina: Nigh Infinite | Eternity (can fight or do anything for all eternity without having a single sign of fatigue) | Equal to Dante Weaknesses: Inexperince with her power (grows tremendously with each fight), Needs to concentrate to unleash her attacks and spells more effectively can't really fist fight (the weakness was gone at the end of journey| None that are notable | None notable Notable Attacks: TBA Key: Pre-Journey | Post-Journey/Pre-Angelo Arc | Post-Angelo Arc Category:Characters Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Ageless Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier ??? Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Beyond Tiers